


we found love

by Yarlees



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Music Store, whatever music is stuck in your soulmate's head will stuck in yours too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarlees/pseuds/Yarlees
Summary: woobin works in a music store. he adores arranging vinyl records, writing his own guitar melodies, choosing songs that he will play in the store. but he also loves to admire their regular customer – an artist who comes here to make quick sketches and (maybe) chat more with him. woobin’s mind is always a mess of love songs.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 25





	we found love

**Author's Note:**

> best to read while listening to these:  
> Elvis Presley – Can’t help falling in love;  
> Beyoncé – Crazy in love (50sog ost);  
> Elton John – Can you feel the love tonight;  
> Charlie Puth – Attention;  
> Rihanna – We found love :)

Sometimes in Woobin's head, the thought slid: "I love my job." And it was true. Working in a music store on a quiet street was the limit of perfection for a guy. Shifts of twelve hours were not tiring at all, sorting vinyl records and digital discs brought only sincere happiness and a stream of memories of whether he listened to certain songs or not. Working with people for the first time frightened and inspired uncertainty in his powers, but later Woobin realized that all customers of their store are cute people, and therefore all fears quickly dispelled.

By the way about the customers. There were also regular customers at the store, who simply adored Woobin and, driving the time of his shifts, came not only for another purchase, but also just to chat. All these people had just a delightful musical taste, and the guy every time enjoyed talking to customers.

Sometimes, when the weather on the street was particularly overcast and rainy, and the mood was lovingly romantic, Woobin thought which songs his soulmate might like. Maybe he's a heavy rock fan, and all his walls are lined with posters from various bands; or he likes calm and melodic songs, and he himself represents a similarly hopeless romance. Woobin couldn't know for sure. He rarely heard songs in his head stuck in the mind of his soulmate. It was more Woobin, who constantly sang a variety of motives while working in a music store.

In the moments of mental torment Woobin didn't notice anyone and anything, so customers had to attract the attention of the guy. But they weren't angry about it at all, as they knew this good-natured salesman too well.

And this time, when Woobin again plunged into his thoughts, in front of the face someone waved a neat hand. The guy only had time to notice the gritty rib of his palm, but it was enough to understand who was standing in front of him.

Serim. One of their small store's regular customers. Serim started appearing here regularly relatively recently, maybe a couple of months ago. But at the same time began to do it so often that in the fictional list of the best customers of Woobin it took the first place.

Serim was an artist, a free wind, breaking into the calm of the store. It's like the guy inhaled life into Woobin's measured existence. And there was no way Woobin could understand the last one.

Every time Serim came in, he did a lot of little sketches before buying another vinyl disc. At these moments, when the artist personified the concentration, in Woobin's thoughts inadvertently began to play songs about love. The guy knew everyone by heart and subconsciously began to sing, loving Serim's static figure.

But on sketches and purchases of vinyl their acquaintance did not end. After paying for the purchase, Serim was enchanted to the counter so that it would be more convenient to spend the next couple of hours talking to Woobin.

The memories of the past two months of their acquaintance sailed a slender stream. Woobin didn't even notice one of his favorite songs playing in his head.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._

"Hi! Sorry to distract, but you went so deep into thinking that you didn't notice me right in front of your eyes," Serim smiled a little shy, which was unusual for his confident and playful behavior.

"It's you who forgive me, I don't have to sleep as long as I work," Woobin took a vinyl disc from the artist's hands and examined it before breaking through the purchase.

"Elvis?"

"Yes, here I went over my already extensive collection of records and realized that I almost forgot the king of rock and roll," Serim said the last two words, imitating the manner of Elvis's singing, and caused Woobin's merry laughter.

"What did you draw today?" Woobin asked, handing Serim his purchase.

"Nothing special," the artist brushed off, "as usual: racks, cash register, window in the rain."

"And when will you draw an enchanting cashier?" Woobin asked playfully. He didn't expect the guy across from him to blush.

"Someday I will," Serim tried to sound confident and not stutter, "and now I'm sorry, I have to go."

_Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you._

The artist hurriedly left the store, and Woobin continued to sing the best song about love in his head.

***

"It's been a long time since we met."

Woobin waved to the artist who had just entered the store. Serim hasn't really come for another vinyl disc for a week. Of course, routine work was diluted by conversations with other customers, but the artist was different. Serim seemed to emit inner light, which seemed to be shared only with Woobin. Talking to a guy was as easy and natural as breathing. And so is vital. This thing the guy understood only after a week of separation.

"True," Serim smiled slightly and walked to the stack with new stuff. "I was painting something, I couldn't break off," the artist took out a notebook from the bag in which he usually made sketches, and opened on a clean page, "generally speaking, I didn't go outside this week at all."

"I hope you didn't forget to eat and drink."

After these words Serim looked at Woobin standing next to him in surprise.

"Room flowers like you need to be watered and fertilized in time."

And it was only when someone else's song started to play inadvertently in his head that Woobin realized that he had frozen.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go._

"Don't worry," Serim's gaze softened, "the flower is not wilted."

Woobin went back to his cash register. He remembered that he wanted to pick up chords for a song he had recently been advised by a friend, but one foreign song was finally fixed in his thoughts. So sitting with the guitar in his hands, the guy listened to the famous song about love until Serim appeared in the field of view.

"Oh, are you playing?" the artist looked at the guitar in the hands of the seller.

"Haven't I told you?"

Serim shook his head, pulling out the disc he was going to buy today.

"You know," Woobin started awkwardly, "you can just come here and paint, maybe talk to me too."

The artist did not understand the guy, then Woobin continued.

"You don't have to buy anything every time."

"Ah, you mean that," Serim looked at the record once more, but then confidently said, "I like music, and I want to spend some money on it, albeit a little bit."

"Good," Woobin cheerfully rang up the purchase. "By the way, I always wanted to ask: what kind of music do you like?"

"I don't have an attachment to some genre, performer or album. I listen to everything," the artist began. "When I start listening to an album for the sake of interest, I will like maximum two or three songs in it, because my gut is picky: it chooses only those songs that spray the way into the soul through bones and organs and deliberately cling to it."

"And I also love over-the-top songs, in which it is as if with great effort they break through the barrier, the thickness of water, the vacuum, that in the chest you feel this severity."

Serim continued to tell. As he went on, his voice became more confident. The artist spoke of the music that worried him so sensually, that Woobin was as if able to see Serim's bare soul.

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you.  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._

"Well, and, of course, memory songs, anchor songs associated with people, good times. If they were completely stupid, I would still love them."

Woobin looked at the guy opposite and couldn't believe his eyes. A new side of the artist has just opened up to him. Sensitive, sensual - this Serim was able to hurt the hidden depths of Woobin's soul.

"It’s... great," the words didn't want to fold into decent sentences, which caused the guy to laugh.

"What about you?"

"Definitely nothing special compared to you."

"Each person is unique. And you're one of the most unusual and wonderful people I've ever met. "

The last words were uttered by Serim so easily and naturally as if it were something long conscious and accepted as a truth. And from this the artist was very smitten, realizing that he practically admitted.

"I'd really like to argue with you right now, which one of us is more amazing," Woobin said, making the artist feel comfortable again, "I'm a dispute champion! It's impossible to argue with me."

"I do not doubt."

And, taking his purchase and smiling goodbye, Serim hastened to leave the music store. Woobin remained to watch the artist with mixed feelings.

***

Someone else's song burst into Woobin's consciousness even before Serim arrived the next day.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are._

"Seriously? Why Elton John?"

Woobin asked himself, and then by side vision noticed movement on the other side of the window. Serim literally poked into the music store. There was Friday evening, perhaps, the upcoming weekend has encouraged the artist.

It was quite public today in the store, the music from speakers almost completely drowned out conversations of customers, but another song in the head of Woobin played quite clearly.

"And it suits him."

It seems Woobin said it out loud. But that was true. Elton John's famous song was light and unearthly, touching human hearts, it celebrated the most beautiful feeling. Literally represented Serim.

Serving the customers, Woobin was secretly watching the artist. He was drawing something in his notebook with inspiration, looking at people walking along the racks. And he was humming something under his nose. Oh, how Woobin wanted to know what.

With a flying walk Serim approached the cash register from the side. Today he did not choose a new record, but simply came to chat. Unfortunately, the stream of buyers did not let Woobin focus on the conversation properly, so he asked the artist to wait for a while for him. Serim clogged on the rack in his own manner and continued to sing something.

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far._

Woobin's heart missed the beat. He looked quickly at the laptop from which he was playing songs from the store's speakers, but there were now songs playing Bring me the Horizon from their latest album.

Perhaps it seemed? Woobin tried to listen again to what Serim sang, but the one who understood the guy's intentions stopped.

When the influx of buyers ran out, the guys talked almost to the very closure of the store.

***

On Sunday, when Woobin's shift was again, the guy couldn't stop thinking about what happened on Friday. Did he think or did Serim really sing a song stuck in Woobin's head before he came? The possibility that Serim might have been his soulmate has cast the guy as if ice water.

It was time to confess to himself: he liked the artist. He was admired by Serim's elegance, his manner of speaking, little habits, such as groping the tip of a pencil in deep thoughts while drawing. Everything in Serim spoke of the unearthly beauty of his soul. Of course, at first the artist got the guy’s attention by his appearance. Serim was wonderfully beautiful, he took care of himself and dressed with taste, attracting the attention not only of the seller, but also of other buyers.

So even the small possibility that Serim might be his soulmate excited Woobin.

And now, like magic, someone else's song was playing in their head.

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
But you're not coming home with me tonight._

Serim went into the store. Today he was unusually handsome. The artist dressed simply and elegantly before, but today something has changed. The hair, usually in creative disorder, was now neatly laid; the slender figure was emphasized by narrow black trousers and a cream sweater, and there was a light brown coat on top.

Unable to hide adoration, Woobin frankly looked at Serim that he did not hide from the artist.

"You look magical today," Woobin said instead of greeting.

"Do you think so?"

Serim looked at himself uneasy and dashed the invisible dust.

"Yes," the guy replied, without hiding a satisfied smile, and then bitterly added "do you have a date with someone today?"

"Why did you decide so?" there was no sign of the artist's good mood.

"Usually you’re dressed simple, but also beautiful, don't style your hair in your hairstyle, and now you look," Woobin paused so the artist wouldn't hear his shivering voice, "breathtaking."

Serim didn't answer anything. He only looked at the guy opposite and, going to his favorite racks, said very quietly:

"I'll draw a little bit and go. I really need somewhere today".

Woobin felt like a complete idiot. He understood that he had offended Serim, but his throat was compressed with vices, and the words of someone else's song were spread in his head.

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart,  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new._

And so he just watched Serim painting.

But those tough moments didn't last long. Exactly until Serim, immersed in drawing, prophesied only a couple of words of singing. And then, in a frightened turn on the same disbelief look, fell off and ran away from the store.

And he left Woobin to continue to hate himself quietly.

***

Woobin lost count of the days Serim didn't come to the music store anymore. But the treacherous calendar assured him that just three days had passed.

The guy did not want to encourage himself with useless hopes, but the thought that Serim sang songs, exactly stuck in the head of the potential soulmate Woobin, persistently filled the whole consciousness.

For three days, Woobin didn't hear other people's songs in his head. Like someone was afraid to declassify themselves. And the guy in turn was afraid to listen to music playing around, so as not to accidentally miss when his soulmate shows up.

From unusual silence there was a headache, everything fell out of hands, the day definitely didn’t set for Woobin. Hoping to find solace in the instrument, the guy, having served the last buyer, settled down with a guitar and mindlessly moved strings, thinking about his own.

 _And we're standing side by side._  
_As your shadow crosses mine  
_ _What it takes to come alive._

Woobin shuddered. Never before has he been so happy with someone else's song. Among the three days of silence, these moments seemed a miracle.

Another miracle was Serim, who entered the music store.

The artist stood hesitantly on the doorstep, it was evident that he still doubted all his actions.

Taking a deep breath, Serim walked along the rows to his favorite vinyl disc stack. After viewing a few, he took out one decisively and approached the cash register.

"I don't know if you remember, but it was the first vinyl record I had wisely bought here."

In his hands, Serim was spinning Rihanna's vinyl disc.

"I was just walking through minding my own business then, and when I passed this store, someone walked out of it and I managed to hear your pouring laughter and see a smile".

Woobin stood there, unable to say anything. His whole creature was now listening to Serim's words and the song that sounded in his head.

"Standing in front of the window was very uncomfortable, so I walked in. And you, the millennium worker, saw right away that I was new here and offered help. I stood near vinyl records then, and the first one caught under my arm was Rihanna. So silly. I bought it, and I didn't even have a player back then".

Serim stopped for a while, and then, having cleaned his throat, continued.

"I had to take the money put aside for a rainy day to buy a player. And to have a reason to come here. And now I can proudly call myself a music connoisseur, though I used to devote all my time only to fine arts."

The song in Woobin's head played louder, almost drowning out the artist's words. In the soul of the guy raged a whole hurricane of feelings that did not succumb to words.

"I'll understand if you think I'm pathetic. Or you really don't care about me-"

But Serim couldn't continue. Woobin interrupted him, exactly subscribed to the words of the song playing in his head.

_“We found love in a hopeless place.”_

The artist stared directly at Woobin until he noticed the skinny tracks of tears on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Serim ran up to the guy and started awkwardly wash tears off his cheek.

"I almost rejected my soulmate."

"Stupid, I wouldn't go anywhere from you."

Serim hugged Woobin, swinging reassuringly, and it seemed the little music shop had become their own world in which no one else existed.

"Let's start from the beginning," Woobin suggested, wiping tears off his face.

"My name is Park Serim, nice to meet you!"

"Seo Woobin, very nice".

On that day, the last two came out of the music store. And so, in a hug, they went into a new life together.


End file.
